


After her

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad little Patterson, Sadness, Tasha and Patterson were engaged, There is death, They rely on each other for comfort, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: After Tasha dies, Patterson and Reade both get very depressed, and come together for comfort.





	After her

Patterson looked at the freshly-dug grave in front of her and sighed, tears coming to her eyes. Being an FBI agent, she had known the dangers of their job, but it shouldn't have ended like this. Not for Tasha. She had been hit by a drunk driver as she was walking home from Patterson's apartment. It was all the young scientist could do to keep herself from blaming herself for Tasha's death. Her Tasha. Her first girlfriend. The person she could always rely on. She still couldn't believe she was gone.

From the moment Reade had gotten the call that Tasha had been hit, he knew his best friend was gone. He knew he would never hear her sarcastic comments or see her beautiful brown eyes ever again just from Weller's tone of voice. He still couldn't believe that his Tasha could have gone down just from a car accident. She was always so strong. Something that he now lacked without her.

Patterson had refused to even look at a car since Tasha's death. She hadn't even left her home. That was the first inkling that she wasn't OK. She called in sick at work, spent her day playing board games, card games, doing puzzles, anything to keep her from the blame that was sure to come. Even if she was the only one who felt she was responsible for Tasha's death, she knew it was herself who she listened to most.

Reade couldn't take the quiet. He went to work every day, but without Patterson and Zapata, everything seemed dull. Jane tried to keep him occupied, keep his thoughts off Tasha, but even her endless comforting wasn't enough. Finally, after about three days, Weller sent him home for the week. His apartment was even worse. Finally, he decided he needed to see Patterson.

Patterson had just finished her fourth game of Solitare in a row when Reade knocked on the door. "Oh, hi, Reade," she said, answering the door. "I'm really sorry to barge in," he said, but Weller told me I needed to take some time off, but my apartment is too quiet, and... I just needed to be around people." Patterson nodded, feeling the same way. "Why don't you come in," she said, "we can keep each other company." A little while later, Jane and Kurt showed up, bringing food. "We thought you could use this." The rest if the night, the team talked and reminisced about Tasha; the way her head wobbled when she got mad, the time Jane tried to ask her for relationship advice, Patterson and Tasha's terrible first date. By the end if the night, the team began to feel a little more lighthearted. And by the end of the year, everyone was almost happy again.

Tasha looked down from up above and smiled. Her whole team, still together after everything that had happened. Sure, she missed them a ton, but seeing them again would have to wait. For right now, just them all being together was good enough. A tear rolled down Tasha's cheek as she saw them, happily talking over dinner, reminiscing about all the weird things that had happened to them. And when Patterson started absentmindedly playing with the engagement ring Tasha had given her before her death, she flat out cried. "I love you forevermore," had been etched on the inside of the ring. And boy, was it true.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I wanted to make small fic while I was working on a larger one, and this was my first idea. Please tell me what you think. Love y'all.


End file.
